Dangerous For You
by fallingxfromxgrace
Summary: "No matter what you say or what you do, I know how this will end. So I'm turning away now. I'm dangerous for you." Mikasa's overprotection of Eren has Rivaille on edge. Will her vow cause her to make costly and dangerous mistakes? Mild spoilers! Current with manga. Rivaille x Mikasa.
1. Weak

**Dangerous For You (An AoT/Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic)**

+ I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters. Just this random story. Also, there may be some spoilers. +

_"It's haunting, this hold that you have over me. I grow so weak..."_

Mikasa Ackerman woke up earlier than usual. She slipped out of bed quietly and dressed quickly. It was still dark outside but she knew her way around this old castle by now. She snuck out through the silent courtyard and made her way to the back field. The moon was still high in the night sky and illuminated the rows of wheat dancing softly in the wind. Mikasa stood before the field and stretched, cracking her knuckles. When she was ready, she walked into the center, remaining hidden from view. It was there that she began her training, pushing herself to the point of exhaustion. She would spend hours out here at night, striving to increase her stamina and strength. This was her punishment and her key to salvation. She vowed to bring Eren back. Somewhere out there, he was waiting for her. She knew it.

Sweat dripped off her body as she repeated her promise silently. "I will find Eren. I will bring him back." Though Mikasa was wracked with guilt over losing Eren, she wouldn't allow herself to cry, especially in front of Armin. She had to be strong. But out here, alone in the moonlight, she let her tears fall. They mixed with her sweat and slid down her silent face, before dripping off her chin. She thought about him constantly, this boy determined to have his freedom. He was her savior. Sometimes thoughts about what would have happened to her circled her mind during these private times of reflection. If he hadn't found her, she knew she would have died long ago. She had been so scared and weak. "He risked his life for me," Mikasa thought. "I'll gladly give up mine for him. I will find him. I will bring him back!"

Rivaille watched her from his second-story window, as he usually did. For the past month since Eren's kidnapping, he observed her from his bedroom window as she would sneak out after hours to train. He watched her work fervently, wondering why the hell she went to such lengths for him. He had heard she was overprotective. Since she joined the Scouting Legion, he saw her around Eren as often as her schedule would allow.

She emerged from the field, her clothes clinging to her and soaked with sweat. "Tsch, disgusting," Rivaille thought as he turned away and went back to bed. But as he lay there with his eyes closed, he kept picturing how she glowed in the moonlight.

+ I will try to update the next part shortly. :) +


	2. Obsession

**+ I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or any characters. Just this story. +**

_"I see you and everything around you fades, and I can't sleep. You can never know what it is you do to me."_

"Idiot!" Rivaille yelled as he maneuvered around the outstretched hand of a 15-meter Deviant class titan. He slammed hard into Mikasa from the right and pulled her with him high up into a tree. As they sailed over a nearby limb, he pushed her down onto it and shouted at her to stay there. Mikasa's eyes were wide and she was panting heavily. Her arm felt numb and she moved it gingerly. Other than some heavy scratches on her shoulder and bicep, it seemed ok. She would have bruises on her ribs for a couple of weeks, however.

Rivaille rebounded off the trunk of the tree and arced around the titan's body. He flew towards the neck hard and fast, feeling the satisfying reverberation of his swords slicing into the titan's hard skin. The titan sank to its knees and fell flat on its face as Rivaille made his way back to the tree limb.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Rivaille called out to her as he made his way over. Mikasa had her jacket off and was trying to bandage her arm before Rivaille came back. She didn't want him to know she had gotten injured. That would just give him one more reason to pull her off the assignment.

He stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest. His usually cold, indifferent eyes held some sort of spark, like lightning flashing across a night sky. Although he wasn't as tall as others, his entire presence was intimidating. Mikasa stood at attention and saluted as best as she could. "Heichou," she acknowledged as she started slightly above him.

Rivaille looked her up and down, noticing the rivulets of blood snaking down her right arm. Her bandage, which she tied haphazardly, was starting to slip off. "Ackerman," he said harshly and she met his stare.

In his mind he replayed her foolish decision to take down this titan on her own, and how she narrowly missed getting crushed by its hand. "I picked you for this assignment because I thought you would be an asset in helping us track Jaeger." Rivaille gestured to her arm. "Instead, you run off on your own, taking matters into your own hands and get the shit beaten out of you." He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Sit down," he muttered. Mikasa didn't budge.

Rivaille opened his eyes, mildly surprised to see her still standing. He felt like his normally reserved demeanor was crumbling away. He was livid about her carelessness and wondered briefly if he looked as pissed as he felt. Why did this one have to get under his skin so much? "I said sit down!" he yelled. She swallowed thickly and sat, watching him carefully from the corner of her eye.

He knelt beside her and pulled the bandage off her arm. He didn't curl his lips in disgust at having to touch something he considered filthy. Instead, his deft fingers were soft and fluttered across her warm skin as he re-bandaged her arm.

"Your obsession with Eren Jaeger distracts you from your objectives. I gave you direct orders to avoid contact with that titan and you blatantly disobeyed." He finished tying the bandage and looked straight into her dark gray eyes. "You're so blind to everything around you, Ackerman. You're so wrapped up in Eren that you would try to accomplish your goals alone, risking the lives of your comrades in the process. Your narrow focus will kill us all."

Mikasa lowered her gaze. He saw her eyes grow cold and distant, and knew she was thinking of Eren again. He rubbed his fingers together softly, feeling her now dry and sticky blood on his fingertips. Oddly enough, he didn't think his fingers were dirty and tainted. He barely registered this change in attitude.

Rivaille stood up and walked to the edge of the branch. "Let's go," he commanded.

**+ Sorry if this has any mistakes or doesn't make sense. It's pretty late for me right now. I'll correct stuff tomorrow. Just wanted to get this out while it was still in my mind. :) +**


	3. Touch

**+ Sorry this took a while. I had the first part finished days ago, but was trying to get the 2nd half done. I almost considered just uploading the first bit but I didn't want to split this section into multiple chapters. I don't own SnK or the characters, just this story. I may do some clean up later. +**

_"You touch me and I can barely make a move, and I can't breathe..."_

Once she and Rivaille made it back from the forest where Eren was last spotted a month ago, she was dragged off her horse. Rivaille had his hand clamped down on her uninjured shoulder and was leading her forcefully to Hanji's quarters.

"One...more..." Hanji concentrated on her task at hand. Her tongue was sticking out of the corner of her mouth and her cheeks were tinted pink. Beads of perspiration dotted her hairline and she blew her bangs out of her face.

The door to her office flew open and a startled Hanji turned around quickly to see Mikasa being led inside by Rivaille. "What the-" she stopped short when she saw the bloodied bandage around Mikasa's arm.

To be honest, Mikasa was a little disturbed by the scientist. Ahem, _researcher_. She always seemed a little too eager to slice open something. Anything, really. She hoped that didn't include her arm. She glanced behind Hanji and saw various glass jars and containers laid out across her desk. Maybe those were her latest samples.

Rivaille must have noticed them, too. "What are you doing?" he asked Hanji as she walked over. Rivaille grabbed Mikasa's hand and held her arm out for Hanji to examine.

"I was making a sandwich. It's lunch time!" she said exuberantly. She removed the bandage slowly and studied Mikasa's arm. "It's still bleeding pretty bad. Come over to the basin so I can clean you off and see what we're dealing with."

Mikasa followed Hanji. Rivaille walked beside her, still holding her hand. _"Why is he still touching me?"_ she wondered, slightly uncomfortable. But what made her blush was that she realized it wasn't terrible having his hand to hold. For some reason, she assumed he would have soft effeminate hands. She blamed the misconception on the stories Sasha told about Rivaille and his cleaning fetish. However, his hands were nothing like that. Rather, they were rough and calloused. Strong and warm. To Mikasa, they felt...

"...safe?" Hanji looked at her expectantly and Mikasa blinked. Shit, what had she missed? Hanji glanced back and forth between her and Rivaille. Mikasa watched Rivaille and noticed him scowling at her. Why was he always mad at her? Did she piss him off somehow? She would catch him frowning at her occasionally, whenever she pulled herself out of her thoughts.

"Is the area safe?" Hanji repeated. "Were you able to secure it? We plan on heading out there soon to see if we can find any other clues about Eren and the others." Hanji looked at Rivaille.

"It's relatively safe. There were only a couple of titans and a deviant, nothing out of the ordinary," he replied.

* * *

She was running after Eren. The full moon lit up the surrounding flat lands as she hunted him down. "Eren, wait!" she called out, as he headed for the forest of giant trees. "No, Eren! Stop!" Even without his titan form, he was impossibly fast. She struggled to catch up.

In the distance, she could see someone walking out of the forest. Eren had seen him, too, and slowed to a jog. He ran up to the hooded figure and knelt in front of him, bowing his head in a gesture of respect and obedience.

The figure before Eren kicked him hard across the face and proceeded to beat him. Mikasa stopped in her tracks, horrified at what was taking place before her. Eren was being pummeled by his attacker's punches and kicks.

Mikasa sprinted forward with a burst of speed she had never felt before. Her veins felt hot inside her body, the blood boiling within. But no matter how fast she ran, she felt like she was moving slower than before.

Eren had fallen over on his side and lay in a crumpled heap at the foot of his attacker. As she got closer, she could see brown leather boots and a green hood. The figure slipped the hood off and looked at her curiously. Rivaille smiled when he recognized her, his eyes dark and murderous.

"You bastard!" she yelled as he came running towards her. He moved with speed and precision, grinning madly the entire time. She was about to throw the first punch when he grabbed her by the throat. His fist made contact with her jaw, and she felt her head snap back. Her vision grew dim, and she struggled to lift her head and look at him. As he drew his fist back for another punch, she noticed that it wasn't Rivaille anymore. It was Reiner.

* * *

Mikasa woke up, startled by the dream. She expected her jaw to be broken, it had been so vivid. She steadied her breathing and glanced at the bed across the room. Sasha was asleep under her blankets, snoring lightly. An empty plate and fork sat on the floor next to her bed. _"It must be a little past midnight,"_ she reasoned, noticing the moonlight cascading in through the open window. _"Might as well go now."_

She stood up and stretched, rotating her arm slowly. It had been a week after her excursion with Rivaille and her arm was mostly healed now. She had some scars on her arm, but she wasn't bothered by them. Mikasa dressed and hurried outside.

She stood in front of the field and stretched. The wind blew and chilled her slightly. It was going to get colder soon.

"What are you doing here?" she heard from behind her. Mikasa turned around and saw Rivaille leaning against the stone wall, hidden within the castle's shadow.

She stiffened visibly, recalling her dream of how he savagely beat Eren. "Heichou," she acknowledged curtly. "I merely came out for a walk."

"Is that so?" he asked. He stepped out of the shadows and walked a few feet towards her. "I don't think you did. I think you came here for another reason," he mused.

"And what reason might that be?" she inquired coldly. This short bastard was toying with her! Damn, how long had he known about her breaking curfew? She balled her fists up tight. Since she was already in trouble for getting caught, she decided that she might as well go all out and kick his ass in the process. _"Or try to,"_ she thought, shuddering internally as she remembered that dark maniacal grin.

Maybe he read her thoughts, or maybe it was the look on her face that gave her away. Regardless of what it was, he made the first move. Rivaille ran forward and slid around behind her, but she anticipated his movements and dodged his attack.

"So you want to train!" he called out to her as they sparred against each other in front of the field. Mikasa felt all of her pent up rage pouring out as she attacked and dodged, trying to match Rivaille's speed. For the most part, she was almost his equal.

Then he did something unexpected. Instead of trying to block her punch as she expected, he dodged and kicked her legs out from under her. She saw it coming too late, and ended up flat on her back. She felt his knee press on her chest gently.

Rivaille looked down at her. "How's the arm?" he asked Mikasa, feeling her chest heave under his knee. Mikasa glared back at him for a few seconds before closing her eyes. "It's fine, Heichou," she replied breathlessly. "I expected you to block my attack."

"You'd be dead by now," she heard him say. "You can't see the big picture in front of you during combat. All you focus on is Eren Jaeger. You fight with your emotions, not your mind."

Mikasa felt the weight of his knee lift off of her and she opened her eyes. He stood beside her and she watched him warily. What was he going to try now? He bent down and offered her his hand. She took it and Rivaille helped her up, pulling her close to him. She could feel his breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "Why do you care so much?" His hand tightened around hers. "Why do you hate me? Is it because of what I did to him?" He pulled away from her and looked into her widened eyes. "It was necessary, you see. Didn't he tell you about it?" he asked softly.

She studied his face closely. Eren had never talked to her about what happened when he was imprisoned. She shook her head slowly. "No, he never spoke about what happened. I didn't press the issue. I assumed he would have been safe under the care of Commander Erwin. That is, until you beat him like a dog." She pulled her hand roughly out of his.

"I see," he said and turned away. "You should get to bed."

Mikasa noticed a patch of blood that had soaked through his shirt near his ribs when he turned away. "You're bleeding," she called out to him.

He glanced over his shoulder as he walked away and repeated, "You should get to bed."


End file.
